Soul corruption
by epic insanity666
Summary: Alright people this is my idea if Juane and one of my OC's were in the same situation as my other's Michael and Zecromac so please enjoy yourself, get some popcorn or soda, Pepsi, or just read and think of it in an anime fashion moving on with the story
1. Chapter 1

Soul corruption

**Alright people this is my idea if Juane and one of my OC's were in the same situation as my other's Michael and Zecromac so please enjoy yourself, get some popcorn or soda, Pepsi, or just read and think of it in an anime fashion moving on with the story**

The night was dark and silent at the campsite with a family on a camping trip, this family is the Arc family enjoying themselves as the youngest ate happily enjoying the family until his father spoke happily

"Are you enjoying yourself my son?" said the old man causing his son to look up showing blue eyes of joy and pureness with a smile

"Yeah pa, Its awesome" answered the boy with a smile before his mother came into view with a genuine smile until the sky lit up like a thunder storm followed by a loud boom and crash

"Juane, go get the water" said the old man as he ran towards the forest while the now known child ran to the tent grabbing a bucket of water and filling it and run after his father losing track of him as the forest began to darken with silence until Juane could hear the sounds of a battle causing him to run and see an Ursa fighting against a man with a coat that showed tears in it along with torn jeans and boots, his features in a scowl full of hatred showing a scar over his right eye and his hair a dark spikey grey hair

"Hey mister you have to run!" yelled Juane getting the Ursa's unwanted attention causing him to drop the bucket as he backed away seeing the man sent flying through a tree allowing the Grimm to run after him until it lost sight of him sniffing the air not noticing Juane peeking from behind a tree until it snarled as it roared hitting the tree he hid behind knocking him to the ground as he froze being face to face with his death

"This is what I get for helping someone" thought Juane as he saw a paw lifted up ready to strike moving as time seemed to slow down with the sight of the man getting in the strike while saving Juane he fell to the ground with a spear stabbed into the Grimm's head finally allowing the duo to rest until the man began to cough up blood that turned to dust causing the young Juane to jump to his feet as he attempted to help the man who shoved him away as he coughed more blood wheezing as he struggled to breathe stopping to look at Juane with eyes that could scare a Nevermore

"Hey… Kid?" began the man as he gripped his chest where the claws struck causing Juane to run to the man who winced

"I can see the need to help in your eyes" stated the man causing Juane to look with concern as the man smiled weakly

"How about we help each other, you and me" continued the man as Juane leaned him forward to ease the pain

"Can you really see that in me?" said Juane as he leaned the man against a tree

"Yeah I can see the good and bad emotions, and what I see is that the bad ones are being outmatched" chuckled the man before he coughed weakly causing Juane to lean forward in worry

"So what do you say…Partners?" added the man as he held his right hand out in a shaking motion causing Juane to hesitate before he shook instantly feeling a surge of energy run into his body causing him to struggle to freedom as he began to black out seeing the man begin to turn into dust that was absorbed into his body with a genuine smile

"Hope I'll be helpful kid, oh and my names Verrotten" was the last thing the man said before the world became black.

**Boom! There's the beginning of the adventure for a life time**

**This is EpicInsanity666 hoping you best to read**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been fifteen years after that incident and things were beginning to go back to normal except with Juane doing what Verrotten said in order for the duo to properly work together gaining a small reputation as the Muerte Lenta in the small town where they were both seen as a warrior hunting Grimm down and leaving nothing but rotten corpses thanks to Verrotten and his rotting touch

The story begins after another successful hunt for the two who were both on their way back to Juane's hometown

"Are you sure Beacon will be easy to get into?" questioned Juane as he strolled through the forest alone as his spiritual partner lay lazily snoring

"Verrotten, are you even listening in there?" growled Juane as he lightly tapped his head causing the world Verrotten slept in to rumble like an earthquake instantly waking him up

"Yeah, I'm listening" said Verrotten causing Juane to roll his eyes in annoyance as they continued to stroll until he was greeted by civilization as they walked straight to the home of the Arc's

"Mom, Dad I'm back" said Juane as he entered the home walking past a family photo with a small pup in Juane's arms looking happy while he smiled beside his mother and father

"Welcome home Juane" was the yell from the living room with a man reading a newspaper giving the perfect distraction for his mother who ambushed him with a hug

"Hey Mom" greeted Juane as he hugged back sooner joined by a black and white dog wagging its tail happily

"You will not believe who we had a visit from" said Juane's mother with excitement causing Juane and Verrotten to frown in confusion

"What type of visit?" questioned Juane as he entered the lounge room completely oblivious of the presence in the chair behind him until whoever it was cleared their throat retrieving Juane's attention who froze at the sight of a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. Shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. An unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. Black trouser shoes and green pants along with a cane

"Hello" greeted the man as Juane froze in utter shock and joy restraining himself to hold his feet after falling over to shake the head masters hand

"Your headmaster Ozpin of Beacon academy, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Juane holding out his hand to shake which Ozpin gradually took with a smile

"I've heard quite a lot about you Muerte Lenta" said Ozpin causing Juane to clear his throat at the request of Verrotten

"Uh my name Juane Arc" corrected Juane causing Ozpin to frown in confusion

"Then why did you call yourself Muerte Lenta?" questioned Ozpin causing Juane's parents to stiffen at the name

"Uh, it's in a language translated to slow death" answered Juane nervously as the professor listened surprised to hear the translation

"And why is it you named yourself that?" questioned Ozpin causing both the parents to interrupt

"Uh well he came up with it on his own" said Juane's mother causing Ozpin to frown until he ignored it for the time being regaining his smile as he looked to Juane

"I have an offer for you young man" said Ozpin causing Verrotten to smile inside Juane's mind while Juane smiled knowing the question

"How would you like to join my school?"

"I would love to join sir" said Juane with a smile causing Ozpin to nod as he stood up giving him a letter

"I hope you'll enjoy your time in my school, so in other words welcome to beacon"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ok let's see we have Crocea Mors, Orgullo in its pistol form and…"

"Lobo's behind you kid" stated Verrotten causing Juane to turn around and see a large combat knife with a pistol's grip and trigger

"Thanks Verrotten" said Juane as he picked up the blade sheathing it and putting it with the rest of his tools before he placed them in a bag that was the same color of his blue Hoodie along with is sky blue jeans and black shoes

"I'm so proud of you Juane" said his mother as she ambushed Juane with a hug causing the teen to hug back with a smile hearing the happy chuckle from Verrotten who felt the world brighten

"I Knew you would be Mom" laughed Juane as he hugged her tighter causing Verrotten to roll his eyes happily before the two moved away from Juane's mother and saying goodbye to the old man and arrive at the shuttle bay to Beacon allowing the duo to sit in silence until Verrotten and Juane mentally spoke

"So who do you think we'll meet" questioned Verrotten while Juane looked around not seeing anyone else until he was greeted by a large ship floating down and allowing him to enter nervously unnoticed as he took a seat sooner hearing a cheerful female voices that lead to a blonde girl and a beauty with black hair with a red tint and a red cloak

"Wow she's beautiful" thought Juane before he felt Verrotten stir

"Which one?" questioned the god causing Juane to mentally point to the black haired girl

"The shorter one" answered Juane causing Verrotten to chuckle as he saw the shorter girl struggle in the blonde ones grip

"So are you feeling the motion sickness still?" questioned Verrotten causing Juane to slightly pale only to feel himself normally in confusion until he heard the chuckling from his spiritual partner

"Remind me to thank you later" sighed Juane as he mentally high fived Verrotten for his kindness until he saw a boy vomit on the blonde girls shoes causing her to run off to the bathrooms leaving the younger girl alone until Juane stood up only to stop as the ship docked the side of a cliff which led to a large structure behind a statue

"Wow now that is impressive" stated Juane in complete awe not following events until he felt the ground shake with an explosion followed by the yells of an angered girl in white along with the cloaked girl from before causing Verrotten to urge Juane to the duo to listen

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" yelled the girl in white causing Verrotten to instantly hate her attitude along with Juane who prepared to intervene

"Aren't you a little young to be in this school, we're here to fight monsters not dress around and look good" yelled the girl causing Juane to finally snap

"Hey would you just shut up and let her explain herself for a freaking moment!" yelled Juane startling the girl in white as his aura appeared in a greyish blue while a skull manifested behind him looking evilly as she gasped at the sight

Uh, I'm sorry for knocking over your dust particle thing" said the red cloaked girl as she attempted to avoid looking at the skull until it vanished with Juane's anger thanks to Verrotten as the girl in white hastily moved away in fear leaving the girl with Juane

"I... I'm Juane" greeted Juane nervously as the girl shook his hand lightly before the duo walked around beside each other until they came to the auditorium

"Uh that's my sister I'll see you around Juane" said the girl now known as Ruby as she left waving as she reunited with the blonde girl leaving Juane by himself

"Great now where am I gonna find some quirky girl to talk to" sighed Juane walking to a seat until Verrotten moved his head to a girl with red hair, green eyes and a roman like armor while her hair was in a waist length ponytail

"Uh hi I'm Juane Arc" greeted Juane causing the girl to visibly blush as she saw the smile on his face

"Pyrrah Nikos" greeted the girl as she shook Juane's hand frowning as it felt cold

"Verrotten" hissed Juane mentally as he felt the temperature difference in the hands

"Sorry I couldn't resist" cried Verrotten sheepishly as Pyrrah looked up with a nervous smile while Juane smiled embarrassed until they heard a microphone which led to Ozpin and a woman

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Said Ozpin before he turned and left leaving the crowd in silence until Juane chuckled nervously

"Well that was harsh" commented Juane after the crowd whispered leaving him and Pyrrah beside each other before they were told to go to the ballroom where the students dressed themselves into sleepwear while Juane was having a mental conversation with Verrotten

"You are not wearing that" said Verrotten causing Juane to put away a onesie and replace it with a sleeveless shirt and shorts

"But my mother gave me that" whined Juane silently while he left the to see all the female eyes on him some with lust and others with awe as he went to a sleeping bag ignoring the rambling of Verrotten before Juane opened his eyes to see Ruby with the blonde girl and a black haired girl with a bow

"I can smell a fuanas" commented Verrotten causing Juane to frown as he saw the girls bow twitch causing him to blink in surprise

"Shut up and let me sleep"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Juaney boy, time to wake up" said a voice causing Juane to growl as he leaned up surprised to see himself the first awake allowing him to stand and stretch and make his way to the change room and change into his combat gear not noticing Verrotten manifest behind him leaning against a locker with his hands in the same jacket he wore when they first met

"So who were you dreaming about last night?" said Verrotten with a smirk causing Juane to throw a shoe at him successfully leaving a mark on his nose

"So you were dreaming of the red head" chuckled Verrotten causing Juane to glare until they froze at the sound of a yawn before Verrotten vanished while Juane went back to collecting his gear before a teen with black hair and a pink streak walked into view followed by an excited girl and more students that were surprised to see Juane wide awake as he left the change room

"So first we get breakfast and then we go to wherever Ozpin tells us, I can go with that" said Verrotten as Juane entered the cafeteria to get pancakes and syrup

"So what are our chances today of getting a woman?" said Verrotten manifesting on the other side of the table seeing no one around

"What is with you and me getting a woman?" questioned Juane causing Verrotten to roll his eyes with a grin as Juane ate before he threw a pancake that Verrotten ate showing an annoyed expression before the two went to the cliff after an announcement silently as they were greeted by the other students and Ozpin

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" said Ozpin causing Verrotten to stir with a grin while Juane frowned and raised an eyebrow

"UH exactly how are we going to land are you giving us parachutes or something?" said Juane while Verrotten slapped his own face in annoyance

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy" answered Ozpin causing Juane to shrug as he took a fighting stance as Students began to be sent flying while Verrotten began to stir with excitement

"Let's show them what we can do partner!" cheered Verrotten as Juane was sent flying above the forest with a streak of grey behind himself

"I couldn't agree more" said Juane with a smirk as he saw the ground zoom towards them before he landed leaving a large crater and dust cloud until a figure stepped out showing Verrotten with a twisted grin as he walked forward looking around before he faced forward and burst into a sprint allowing Juane to take control again as they ran until he stopped for breath stopping at the sounds of a bush rustling

"Whose there" said Juane in a cold voice before he saw Pyrrah appear with a shield and sword along with a smile

"I guess we're on a team" said Pyrrah happily while Juane smiled equally while Verrotten chuckled as they made there way to a cave

"Don't go in there or he love of god, don't go in there" said Verrotten causing Juane to grab Pyrrah's arm and drag her away to a safe distance

"What was that about at the cave?" questioned Pyrrah causing Juane to shrug for an answer before they both came to a temple seeing the blonde girl and black haired fuanas

"Hey Yang, Blake glad to see your in one piece" said Pyrrah cheerfully as Juane followed her until Verrotten spoke

"Look up lucky catch incoming" stated Verrotten causing Juane to look up and catch Ruby just in time

"How ya doing?" greeted Juane as he put Ruby on her feet before he was again warned this time catching the girl in white before he dropped her again and walk to Pyrrah's side

"Hey you did that on purpose" growled the girl causing Juane to turn around to frown and shrug

"I don't really like people who are mean, so sorry" stated Juane causing the girl to glare at him until a loud shriek was heard causing everyone to turn and see a boy and girl running from a deathstalker

"Can I come out now?" said Verrotten causing Juane to turn and see Ruby lunge toward sit causing Yang and the others to shout until Juane zoomed by just as the deathstalker was about to stab Ruby only to be stopped by a skeletal hand that led to Juane shocking everyone at the sight as his entire body began to become skeletal and replaced by Verrotten's features that was a sadistic grin

"Well hey, you ok girl?" questioned Verrotten not even noticing the scorpion's tail rot and scream as his grip never loosened shocking Ruby as he ripped it off and stab it in the head still baring the sadistic grin as it squirmed

"I'm not done with you yet!" growled Verrotten as he turned back to the Deathstalker and grabbed it lifting it up with ease, looking around until he saw a nevermore flying towards the group

"Hope you like bugs" laughed Verrotten as he threw hitting the nevermore head on making a very loud cracking noise on impact

"He shoots he score… what was that kid I didn't hear ya?" said Verrotten as he stopped in mid cheer at the sound of Juanes voice

"Right here you go" said Verrotten as the skin began to rot away showing Juane's underneath with no scars or anything shocking everyone as he panted heavily while Verrotten manifested holding him up as the teams walked forward helping Juane while Verrotten attempted to avoid eye contact

"Juane what the hell!" yelled Yang as she pointed to Verrotten who grinned proudly

"I can explain the back story but not right now, I can sense more Grimm heading our way" said Verrotten causing everyone to look at him before he frowned in annoyance

"Just get the damn relics and run!" shouted Verrotten as Juane stood and took a relic knowing the future questions

"So how long have you been like this?" questioned Blake causing Juane to sigh as he saw a bridge

"He's been working with me for fifteen years, he's been helping me all this time I knew him" explained Juane as the group crossed the bridge not noticing Juane stop in the middle as he saw packs Beowolf

"Juane what are you doing?" said Ruby only to see Juane's arms become covered in bone like gauntlets and raise both in the air and smash the bridge sending the group back by a shockwave followed by screams

"Juane!" cried Ruby as she saw the bridge fall

"What happened?" said a voice from behind the group shocked to see Juane in Verrotten's attire along with grey bird wings that slowly became dust with the clothing leaving him in his own

"Juane" said the group in awe before Ruby hugged Juane tightly along with Pyrrah

An hour later

"OK this is going better than I thought" said Verrotten as Juane stood beside Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrah Nikos after team RWBY was created

"Juane Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Pyrrah Nikos you four brought back The Rook pieces with a bit of help from an unknown assailant you four will from now on named JNPR" said Ozpin with a smile as he looked to a nervous Juane along with Verrotten

"Led by Juane Arc" added Ozpin causing Juane to freeze in shock until Verrotten warned him of Pyrrah's light punch successfully avoiding embarrassment

"Well this is slightly not what I had planned" commented Verrotten as he sat with team JNPR and RWBY all eye looking shocked at the presence of Verrotten who glared at Weiss

"Just be glad I'm restraining myself ice queen" growled Verrotten causing Weiss to gulp as she felt a cold chill around her neck that slowly vanished

"Let's just say I met him during a camping trip with my family and that led to him and me meeting after we both fought an Ursa Major" explained Juane causing most of the confusion to lift until Verrotten shrugged

"I was greatly wounded and needed a host while my powers restored my body" said Verrotten gaining another look of confusion causing both Juane and Verrotten to sigh in annoyance

"I am a god who lost most of his powers trying to travel through dimensions, I'm the most newest" said Verrotten gaining looks of shock and awe

"How can you live with him inside your head?" questioned Nora causing Juane to think while Verrotten turned at the sounds of evil laughter and weak yelps of pain scowling at the sight of Team CRDL picking on a fuanas girl with rabbit ears making him move away unnoticed as Juane continued to explain

"I basically ignore his annoying perverted words until they actually mean something like help her or beat him up for the princess with the big tits" said Juane mimicking Verrotten turning around to not see him

"Where'd he go?" said Juane surprised to see everyone pointing to the left causing him to freeze in shock as Verrotten towered over Cardin Winchester staring down at him with a sadistic grin while he held a mace that showed rust at his grip

"Let this be a warning to you fuck face faggot, if you ever think of discriminating fuanas for being animals you will make you rot until your nothing but bones" growled Verrotten with a sadistic grin before he leaned back breaking the mace as he crushed it and spat in Cardin's face before he returned to Juane who looked utterly frightened by his actions

"What I hate people who discriminate Fuanas and you know that" said Verrotten causing Juane to hit his head on the table in defeat of his partners antics.


End file.
